


Отождествление

by Lena013



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dragon feels like a bastard, Dragon sees Sabo as a substitute, Ethical Dilemmas, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Monogamy, Moral Dilemmas, Past Relationship(s), Pseudo-Incest, Sabo is too loyal a subordinate, Substitution, Superior/Subordinate, but he does it, replacement of love, using your position
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Иногда Драгона пугало то, как сильно Сабо был похож на неё.Version in English.
Relationships: Monkey D. Dragon/Monkey D. Luffy's Mother, Monkey D. Dragon/Sabo
Kudos: 3





	Отождествление

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Careful Fear and Dead Devotion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729805) by Anonymous. 



Иногда Драгона пугало то, как сильно Сабо был похож на _неё._

От улыбки до прищура глаз; от громкого смеха до искренней озабоченности всем миром; от количества кофе в сутки до морщинок. Драгон видел мелочи, которых видеть не должен, которых не должен пытаться находить, которых должно быть в миллионы раз меньше. Но чем дольше смотришь, тем сложнее.

Драгон не уверен, когда именно это началось. Когда он стал видеть, то чего нет, слышать отголоски знакомых мыслей чужим голосом, чувствовать чужие пальцы в коротких рукопожатиях, приветствиях? Когда начал проводить сравнения, теряясь в воспоминаниях и массируя виски от напряжения.

 _Она_ улыбалась через чужое лицо, не имевшее ничего общего с её чертами, её загорелой кожей, её ямочками — но Драгон не мог развидеть.

Он вспоминает её шрамы на коже; хранящие безмолвную историю, которой она никогда не делилась — у Сабо шрамов больше, гораздо больше, сплошь и рядом от ожогов и мелких ссадин, может, следов зубов какого-то хищника. Драгон знает, что если бы не присутствовал, то ему бы тоже не рассказали историю ожогов вдоль левого бока и лица. Сабо всегда морщится, пряча их за слоями одежды, за длинной золотистой чёлкой, за надутой храбростью, говоря всем, что они его не волнуют — _даже в этом он похож на женщину, которую никогда не встречал._

Драгона это пугает неимоверно.

У Драгона было бы определённо меньше проблем и дилем не будь Сабо примерно возраста его сына. _Не будь Сабо братом его сына._ И, возможно, не будь он не против.

Драгон жалел, что в этом он не был похож на мать Луффи. Её внимание невозможно было добиться без прямых слов и ещё более прямолинейных действий — она была непрошибаема, как Ред Лайн, не признающая в своём естестве слова «намёк» и не видя его воочию. Сабо был раздражающе другим; понимающим, зрящим в корень, видящий напряжение в воздухе и промахи в жестах; благо, что _её и Луффи_ проницательность не передаётся воздушно-капельно. Драгон топорно делает вид, что ничего произошло, что не он упорно сверлил взглядом чужой кадык обмотанный расслабленным галстуком, как чужой голос чётко и по пунктам зачитывал отчёты, как пальцы в чёрных перчатках скользили по воздуху, потому что ни _она_ , ни он не могли удержать руки в тисках. _Драгон вспоминает, что особенно сильно этим страдает его сын, состоящий из энергии и движений._

Сабо наклоняет голову чуть в бок, и этот жест настолько очаровательно _знакомый,_ что Драгон рукой отпускает прочь Начальника Штаба, не доверяя своему голосу.

Главное — не назвать чужим именем, когда оно вертится на языке; совершенно женское, не имевшее ничего общего с «Сабо», особенно пока на него смотрят с уважением, напополам с юношеским обожанием.

Что-то тёмное циничное эгоистичное рассуждает, вынося решение, что если спросить, если приказать своему же Начальнику Штаба лечь в постель — тот не откажется. Уж больно исполнительный, безумной преданный, даже слова лишнего не скажет. Разум со стыдом обрушивается, не теряя времени, и Драгон, хотевший вцепиться в эти мысли, потому что _она_ бы точно никогда на такое не пошла, чувствует себя последней мразотой.

Он брат его сына. Он брат _её_ сына. В какой-то другой жизни, он вполне бы мог быть его сыном.

Драгон усмехается, проведя рукою по лицу — он омерзителен.

Правда в том, что Сабо молод и, несмотря на его собственное презрение к зеркалу, красив. Это первое слово, которое приходит на ум, когда его Начальник Штаба просто не затыкается о Луффи; глаза горят любовью и нежностью, он сам весь светится неподдельным энтузиазмом, неконтролируемый огонь пляшет по его рукам, плечам, волосам, горло пересыхает от слов, но он не останавливается; он говорит-говорит-и-говорит о своём младшем брате, его сыне, и мимо пробегают две мысли: _она_ бы не меньше говорила об их сыне; существовал один дельный способ заставить _её_ заткнуться, что приводило их в чёткую горизонтальную поверхность стола… Драгон обрывает себя, кусая внутреннюю сторону щеки, темнея лицом и желая закрыть глаза от чужих улыбок, света и легкого беспокойства.

Драгон рад, что его глаза голубые, _ни разу ни карие;_ и волосы безумно светлые, пружинистые, лёгкие, _не жёсткие, чёрные и прямые;_ и стиль битвы другой, с трубкой наперевес, огнём в венах и пугающим врагов оскалом, _не кулаки, упрямство и неудержимый азарт;_ и говорит он большую часть времени иначе, вежливо, аккуратно, хитро до и после амнезии, _не с прямотой, ломающей стены, не с полной бестактностью и не с извиняющейся бессовестной улыбкой мальчишки, нежели взрослой женщины._

А потом Сабо останавливается, моргает раз или два, подскакивает или идёт чеканным шагом, смеётся или ведёт серьёзный разговор, посмотрит или повернётся к нему на мгновение — и всё, Драгон тонет в собственных противостояниях, воспоминаниях и сопоставлениях. Его Начальник Штаба улыбается ему, одно накладывается на другое, сколько не моргай, сколько не цепляйся за голубизну глаз, ожоговые шрамы или мужское — _не её_ — имя, он не может избавиться от призрака прошлого за чужим плечом. В момент, когда он хочет произнести его имя… _слетает чужое._ На полуслоге он ловит себя, встречаясь с простодушным непониманием напротив.

Молчание затягивается, когда один не комментирует свою оплошность, второй не знает, что сказать. Драгон смотрит сверху-вниз может секунду, может две, когда подумал, что всё равно ему в третий раз так не повезёт. Что судьба сжалилась или издевалась все эти годы. И теоретически, его сын или отец вполне могли бы выбить из него дух, не то, чтобы они были не правы, _или когда-либо узнали об этом, если на то пошло._

А ещё он был прав, его Начальник Штаба _слишком_ исполнительный для их блага.

 _Она_ бы его наверняка пнула — Сабо не станет.

В этом разница.


End file.
